Redemption of F
by BoCo365
Summary: What if Frieza was given another chance at life? A chance to redeem himself? Read to find out! Takes place during BOO and after Revival of F.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen of the internet! It's BoCo365, and I am here to bring you my first ever fanfiction. This story is a redemption arc for FRieza. He will still be the badass that he is, but he will change. Critiques are encouraged, and please leave all comments in the designated area. Please don't spam or just diss me. If you want to complain, go somewhere else. I would like some constructive criticism, not unbridled hate. Enjoy!**

Redemption of F Chapter 1

Pain. All he could feel was immeasurable, indescribable pain. The blue wave of death that that filthy monkey had blasted at him had completely enveloped him, and he could feel every cell in his body slowly disintegrate. Before he succumbed to the blast, he roared " Damn you Goku!"

He expected to wake up in that hellish garden, with those monsters torturing him for eternity. Instead, he found himself in a dark room, with a large figure looming in the corner. He questioned the figure " Who are you? Am I dead? Is this my new hell?" The figure remained silent.

" Hey! Are you dumb, or can you speak!" At this point, he was not calm or pleased, and this figure had the audacity to flat out ignore him. Who did he think he was, ignoring the great Lord Frieza?

The figure stirred. "You are Frieza, correct?" it questioned in a monotone that, for some reason, sent chills down his spine. " I am Lore Frieza, yes." "You were killed by the Saiyan Son Goku on planet Earth, of Universe 7, correct?" the figure asked in the monotone. He responded "Yes, why do you keep asking me these questions knowing full and well who I am?"

The figure stepped into the dim light. He saw a tall man with a long cloak obscuring his features, but he was able to make out a long gash on the man's face. The figure replied " I have a proposal for you, Frieza."

" You have lived two lives, and you have caused nothing but pain and suffering throughout both of them. I give you two options. You can return to the garden,or you can come with me to my universe, Universe 12. Choose."

Without any hesitation, he replied " Take me to your universe now! Anything is better than that hell." The man raised his hands, which were covered in scars. He chuckled and said " I forgot to mention. Where I'm sending you, no one uses ki. You will be the only one. The Earth is very different, and there are no Saiyans there. You also must stay on the planet and not kill anyone except for those who are monsters like you were. Should you do anything against what I just stated, you will immediately be sent back to the garden. Am I clear?"

He sighed. This could be problematic. "Yes,yes, whatever you say." "No. Swear to me. Swear to me on the River Styx." " Okay, I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed outside, and the man's hands started to glow. "Good luck Frieza. I hope you can actually achieve redemption."

And with those words the room became white, and he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I'm back, and I wanted to know: Do you want me to refer to Frieza as him, Frieza, or both? Leave a review or pm me, I don't have a preference. Enjoy!**

The white disappeared, and he started to notice his surroundings. He saw 10 figures sitting around eating food and chatting. He saw a bunch of metal weapons glinting in the sunlight. "This must be a primitive culture if their primary weapon is a sword." he thought, chuckling.

One sword looked all too familiar, its blade as sharp and bright as the day he first saw it. ' But that was years ago! There's no way that second damn Super Saiyan is here! This can't be what that man meant by keeping me in check. Right?'

One of the humans, a girl with a regal aura similar to the one he had during his days as emperor, walked over to him and took a battle stance. " Who are you? Are you another monster from the Doors of Death? Or are you 'some hapless mortal who stumbled along this place by accident'?" she inquired, her sword appearing seemingly out of thin air to the human eye, but he could see her draw it out of the scabbard concealed underneath her clothing.

He sarcastically replied " Yes, I'm the 'monster' you're looking for, if the one you're looking for someone who has people clearing out planets for money, then that's me." He chuckled. " T-that's impossible! Not even the gods are that powerful! You must be lying!" The other humans, startled by the sudden outburst from the female, walked over to them. "Who is this?" one asked, his blond hair flowing behind him in the wind.

"Well, I would have introduced myself, but your comrade was holding me at sword point. If you would kindly lower your weapon, I will introduce myself." The woman begrudgingly lowered her sword. "Thank you, kind woman. I will now introduce myself."

He stuck out both of his hands to his waist, and placed one of his legs in front of the other. " My name is Lord Frieza. I am the sole surviving member of the race known as the Frost Demons. I rule the majority of the galaxy as the head of the Planet Trade Organization.I am hundreds of years old, and I am the most powerful being in my universe, save a few other beings including the God of Destruction. Now may I ask, who are all of you?"

The woman got right up into his face. " Your bluffs are as extravagant as your poses. As if we would ever believe your senseless lies! " "No. he's not lying. I should know." a man stated as he slowly walked toward the group, his long hair flowing along with his jacket. " This man is truly Lord Frieza." At this, he started backing away slowly, his hands shaking " No… it's not possible! I thought that you had left and gone back to the future! I saw it all from Hell!"

The man whirled around " Oh, it's you. What are you doing her-" "HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, sending himself spiralling towards the long haired boy with every intent to kill. "It won't be like last time! I'm sure of it!" The long haired boy caught his hand, "You will not attack me. He sent me here and yes, I was sent to keep you in check. Don't worry, I won't kill you for no reason."

"Fine" he said. "Again, who are you people? All I know is that I am on an entirely different planet in an entirely different universe, and I have to not be me. So will you please introduce yourselves?!"

"Sure," the blond one said, "I'll go first. I'm Jason. The girl who stared you down is Reyna. The surfer dude is Percy, the blond girl analyzing your every move is Anabeth, the Chinese Canadian is Frank, the angsty teen is Nico, the girl who is staring at me is Piper, the dude with fire is Leo, and the girl who looks she walked out of a 1940's cartoon is Hazel. And apparently, you've already met tall, dark, and brooding, whose name we STILL don't know!"

"That one is Trunks, and he is from the future. He killed me a few years back, and he is almost stronger than me. So, what am I even doing here?"

 **I am so sorry that this took so long and that is is so short, but I had so much work to catch up on, and all of my teachers assigned projects. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! School has been hectic and I wanted to get this out soon so we can get the story rolling, so here it is!**

Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "Yea, I'd like to ask the same question. Why are all of you here? Better yet, where IS here? I was just minding my own business when some random dude showed up and basically said 'Make sure Frieza doesn't kill anybody that he shouldn't be killing and I'll return you.' So, could we get an explanation as to where we are and why you called Frieza a monster?"

"Are you guarding this sick and twisted son of a bitch? I thought you killed him, so why are you now saying he is not a monster. Whose side are you on?' Renya questioned, a fierce light burning in her eyes. "No, you misunderstood. When you called him a monster, you acted like you had seen many like him. What is that all about?" Trunks said, holding his ground under her deathly stare. 'Oh boy." Percy sighed. "This is going to be a doozy."

"Are you two familiar with the Greek and Roman gods?" Annabeth asked, her words free from any malice that Renya still held. Both shook their heads and replied with "The only gods I know of are the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai." "Well, new friends get ready to have your minds blown, because there are a huge amount of gods here, and we are the children of those gods. Impressed?"

Leo stared at them, all of the demigods expecting some sort of startled reaction, but neither of them so much as gasped. "I've fought filthy creatures who can transform into giant monkeys by the light of the full moon, aliens who can possess bodies, and beings who can destroy planets with the flick of a finger. What part of that was supposed to be surprising?" Frieza mocked, flashing a smirk at the shocked demigods.

"Actually, I'm in the same boat. I've fought humans turned cyborgs, bio-androids made from other people, and body-changing gods in mortal bodies. Not really a big shocker."Trunks sated. Each demigod was struck speechless, as the mere concept of fighting gods being stated so casually was mind-boggling.

"Well, we should get to where we are. We currently reside on the plains of Greece, on the planet Earth. The date is 2010, an.." "Hold on. Did you say 2010?" Trunks asked, his body shaking "How was this world not devastated by androids? How is it such a drastic jump in time when we are more technologically advanced? What?! Why?! How?! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Trunks had lost it at this point.

"It was Age 796, how can we have been thrown more than 1,000 years into the future? I don't think even Mom's time machine could go that far forward." At this point, Trunks had calmed down, but the questions still hung in the air, thick like a heavy fog.

"Waait. I can believe gods and monsters. But Androids? Destroying the world? That I can't believe." Piper was about to laugh as she barely got that out before succumbing and busted out laughing. "Laugh all you want. When you know the pain of being the last human left, and have had to kill thousands of enemies for futility, then we can talk." The entire area seemed to drop 15 degrees, and everyone got a little sadder.

Trying to lighten the mood, Percy asked "So, Freezer, what's with the glowing thing on your head?" Frieza resisted the urge to slap the boy into the sun for his insolence. "It's called a halo, and I have it because I am dead." Trunks chuckled. "It looks good on you, Frieza. It suits you very well." Frieza twitched, then regained his composure. He let slip a schating retort " It'd look better on you. I could give you one as a present, if you'd like." Trunk's grin slipped away.

Annabeth cleared her throat."So, now that introductions are over, can we return to the original matter at hand? Who is going to take the Athena Parthenos? I personally think it should be a small team of 3, but who?"

Reyna stood up. "I'll go. I've got no reason to stay, and I need to make sure Octavian doesn't cause mass havoc." "Then I should also go, since I'm also a preator. We could jury rig a led or something like that." Frank said as he stood as well. "No. You're one of the Seven in the prophecy. It needs to be someone else." "Then I nominate Coach Henge. He's perfect for the job." Frank shot the coach a wink, and he smiled back.

"Alright cupcakes, I'll go. But who should be the third member?" Gleeson questioned, and Nico rose from seemingly nowhere. "Me. I'm not part of the prophecy, and you'll need my shadow travel. Nobody else could get you across the world that fast." Frieza and Trunks chuckled, remembering a certain Saiyan who could have made the trip instant.

"What's so funny? I love a good joke." Leo asked, and Frieza responded "It's some monkey business that you wouldn't understand. Your primitive minds are not nearly fast enough to comprehend it, if you could even keep up in the first place."

Leo looked away a little dejected, but brightened up when something in his brain clicked. "You said you were a Frost Demon, right? And your name is Frieza?" "Yes, what is your point, flamebrain?" Frieza prompted the Latino demigod. "Your name's a pun!, Y'all, his name is a pun on freezer! Let me guess, you have a brother named Coora and a father named Cold?" Leo said, barely controlling the laughter. "So that's what his name was." trunks muttered to nobody in particular.

"If I wasn't constricted by the annoying monkey behind me" "I heard that!" "I would kill you on the spot for the monkey. However, because of said monkey, I will allow you to continue to breath without any maiming." Frieza stated, his cold eyes dropping a shade colder. Leo shrunk away, and Frieza smiled, glad that he had cemented himself at the top of the pecking order once again.

For some reason, a dark shadow crossed over the land that the group was sitting on. Everyone heard a cold, sadistic, uncaring laugh rip through their ears that shook them to the core. Frieza felt fear that he had not felt since first gazing upon Goku as a Super Saiyan. Trunks knew the laugh all to well, and started to shake, afraid his fears were about to be confirmed.

Just as soon as the shadow had appeared, it disappeared. The demigods did not question it, as those kind of things occured at a regular pace, but Frieza and Trunks exchanged a knowing look. Frieza had heard that laugh echo through Hell more than a few ties, and did not want to ever encounter the owner ever again if he could help it.

"I guess it's decided, then. The team will be Reyna, Coach Henge, and luck, and may the force be with you." Percy said, surprisingly serious. "Then I guess Freezy-Pop and the Boy Scout are coming with us for a trip to the end of the world."Jason said as he slowly floated upward while patting his stomach. Everyone started moving towards the ship. Piper turned over her shoulder and called out "Are you coming or not? Fun times are waiting aboard the Argo II!" Frieza shrugged, seeing as how he had nothing better to do and had to comply to this whole 'redemption' schtick thanks to Trunks and the mysterious man and flew up to join them. "Might s well." Trunks sighed as he started to fly after Frieza to what could possibly be the strangest thing he had ever done.

 **And here we are! I'm so sorry this took so long, but school hates me and finals are less than a week away. On the plus side, Christmas Break is almost here, so a new longer chapter that isn't filled with exposition should be up by Christmas. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry for this long delay, and there is no real excuse for this. If you play Dokkan Battle, then you know that there have been quite a number of grinds lately and those have ate away at my time. I would love to be able to put up chapters on a bi-weekly basis, but it all depends on whether or not school conflicts. This chapter will be longer than all the others combine to make up for the extended dry run (hopefully they will all be this long one day). I've prattled on long enough. Without any further delay, here is the next chapter.**

Frieza struggled to suppress a laugh as he watched the blonde one struggle up the mountain. The child of the 'mightest god' was struggling to climb a measly mountain. "This is just too rich. The mighty son of the sky reduced to a bag of flesh and bones at only 80? The human race is just so pitiful… had you not been half monkey, no one could have stopped me from destroying this speck and making it the vacant lot is so desperately wanted to be. What do you think, monkey?" Frieza asked, trying to get some reaction out of the man. Trunks simply sighed, and muttered something under his breath. Frieza was only able to make out "... deal with pompous, arrogant, patronizing, 'gods' and my race always having a factor…"

Seeing as how his humor was wasted on these tasteless humans, Frieza decided to do something with his time, as they were going to be here for quite some time. The newly minted old man, his mate, and the water boy's mate had to find out what this 'Gaea' had planned for him. The way he saw it, if he blew up the planet, then she would be destroyed, and he could go about his business. Unfortunately, this would violate his agreement, so destroying the planet would have to wait for another day. Frieza slowly floated himself up and began to meditate in a lotus position, determined to master his golden form in the fastest way possible: image training.

Trunks, sensing Frieza's ki rise, looked over and realized what he was doing. Remembering the form that he used when fighting Goku Black and Zamasu, he decided some good old image training would be a good way to master the form without destroying the Argo II and the surrounding islands. He then began to meditate in the same position as frieza, running endless battle simulations to truly master the form.

==========]})({[========================================================

 _Inside Frieza's mind_

 _Every blow was calculated. No strike was missed. Every blast ripped through him faster that the human eye could process. When one Goku would fall, another would take his place in a futile attempt to end the tyrannical Frost Demon. Frieza was so close to mastering the form. He could feel the power bubbling inside of him, just waiting to emerge and allow him to once again decimate any that would stand in his way._

 _This continued for what seemed like decades. While the time had no effect on his body, his mind had become as sharp as the sword that had turned him into a space meat pie. Frieza grabbed the last Goku by the neck with his tail and cracked his neck. He smirked, and decided to see if the power that he had trained so hard to obtain had finally been completed._

=================]})({[=================================================

 _Inside Trunks's mind_

 _His world was once again in ruins. The scent of death was ever present, as if the very Earth beneath his feet was already dead. Trunks turned his head to see the two being who had brought about the end of his world. Trunks smirked. This was going to be one hell of a training session._

 _Starting what he had once seen as something much too strong for him dead in the eyes, he roared and powered up to the form that he had found during their fight. Sensing this was not a fight they would win split apart, the two beings removed one earring each. In a blinding flash of light, the two beings became one. He opened his mouth to speak, but Trunks was tired of waiting. He shot forward and delivered a right hook that could split planets. Zamasu was sent flying through skyscrapers before lending in the ruins of Capsule Corp._

 _This enraged Zamasu. He cried out "How could a lowly mortal have the power to surpass a god? I am divinity! I am perfection! All shall revere me! None shall overthrow me! You will fall like the rest, Trunks!" With that, Zamasu shot forward and a fierce exchange of blows was had._

 _After what seemed like hours, Zamasu fell to the ground, almost defeated. Trunks drew his sword, and channeled the energy from the surrounding planets into his sword. He rushed forward, screaming out 'Take this! Spirit Sword!"and sliced Zamasu in half. Not wanting a repeat of last time, Trunks continued to dice Zamasu up before detonating his Spirit Sword on the remainder of Zamasu._

 _Trunks smiled. "I think I've finally gotten it down. Only took me a year and a half, but now I need to see if I can tap into the god ki like Dad and Goku can."_

========================]})({[==========================================

The Deck of the Argo II

Leo was whistling away as he worked on various projects, so Percy wasn't really that interested in what he was doing. If there wasn't an explosion, then everything was fine. The much more intriguing thing on the deck of the Argo II were the two guests, Frieza and Trunks. Percy immediately respected Trunks, because he was an avid swordsman who put his life on the line multiple times to save the planet. That was the vibe that Percy felt from him, at least. Frieza was the exact opposite. He was cruel, cold, and manipulative. He reminded Percy of some sort of space Napolehitler or a space landshark from his introduction to the group at the House of Hades.

The fact that they could fly was nothing new, as Jason had been doing it for quite a while. He was confused as to why they were seemingly both had been muttering about growing stronger at breakfast (Trunks had, at least, in between the massive amount of food he inhaled. Frieza had made some comment about 'lesser beings needing nourishment from edibles'. Whatever that meant.) So why were they meditating?

Instead of letting them come out of their meditative states naturally, Percy decided to try and wake them up. Trunks went up rather easily, though he looked slightly annoyed at being 'woken up' so soon. Frieza was not nearly as forgiving. As soon as Percy tapped him, his instincts started screaming at him to move. Before he could react, Trunks had grabbed Frieza's hand and started twisting it. 'Frieza." Trunks muttered. "Remember what happens if you follow through with that blow."

Frieza sighed and lowered his hand. "So, water boy, why did you wake us up?I was busy." Percy gave a sly grin 'I was just wondering what you were doing. After all, it looked like you were sleeping, but Trunks acted like it was something much more...severe." Trunks opened his mouth, but Frieza beat him to the punch. "I'll dumb it down for you, since the monkey probably would've just started flinging his dung at you to explain. We were image training, which is training using images. Was that simple enough for you, or will I have to water it down even further?" Frieza asked, smiling as the spark of wonder died and was replaced with nothingness.

Trunk hovered over and whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy perked up immediately. "I'm totally down with that. Can it shield me from lightning? Jason's dad and my dad aren't exactly on the best of terms." "I'm well aware, and yes, it will." Trunks smiled as Percy jumped around like a little kid on Christmas.

Leo suddenly ran over from where he was, and his face looked panicked. "Dude, your girlfriend just flashed me!" Percy's face became a face of rage that was seldom seen. Leo realized his mistake. "Sorry, bad phrasing. I meant to say that your girlfriend is flashing me a message using morse code." Percy instantly deflated. 'What is she saying?" "Someone got injured. Can't tell who, though."

===============================================]})({[===================

15 minutes later

The Argo II had finally gotten itself in range of the others. Trunks had to fly down and gently carry him up along with the others. Everything seemed okay until Trunks flew back up. "Jason...has been stabbed with Imperial Gold. This could be very bad." Piper decided to take him to the medical wing to help heal him.

Frieza was looking down distastefully at the island. There seemed to be ghosts appearing out of the ground in an ever increasing amount. "This is bad. At this rate, they could delay us severely." Annabeth said, trying to figure out how they could get out of this sticky situation. Frieza sighed, and deadpanned "You have two 'crew members' who can destroy solar systems with minimal power. How is this supposed to be problematic again?" Annabeth gave a dry smile "Unless you know a way to kill the undead, then no amount of power will save you here."

Frieza held out his hand, pointed down at the island. "Would you leave me alone for a few hours if I did?" "If you can, then I'll give you some space." Frieza's pointer finger began to glow red. He hopped off the ship and slowly descended downwards. "What's he doing?'

Frieza landed gracefully on the island. He asked the nearest ghost. "Who are you?" The ghost responded with "Can't say." This continued until Frieza grew tired of it and blasted him off the island. "Well, would you look at that. My hand slipped." Frieza slowly slinked forward. "I just came back and this is quite the lively welcome, no?"

"Frieza!" Trunks yelled. "We don't have time for this! Jason's wounded and we need to get more supplies to make sure he lives." "In that case, it'll be fine as long as we don't take much time." Frieza's aura flared up as soft golden flames. "My body has gone soft in death and rebirth. I was just hoping to warm up. Come and join me in this little warm-up!"

Frieza's body was covered in a golden light. He seemed to be changing. The demigods on the deck were astonished at this display of raw power. Frieza threw his head back to complete the transformation. He slowly moved it forward and opened his eyes. He spoke as cordial as ever "Everyone, it appears we have no time, so there'll be no complimentary service...but don't hold it against me."

 **That is Chapter 4, everyone! I've got some question for you that I hope you can answer through PM's or through reviews. Do you want Trunks's power-up to be called Super Saiyan Rage or something different like Super Saiyan Demigod (I think it's a mixture of mortal and god ki, like demigods, that's my reasoning) and do you want me to write the separate stuff with Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge? I don't want to because it wouldn't really change until the Argo II shows up.**

 **Now, some of your questions answered-**

 **Blake2020- No, I don't intend to have either Trunks or frieza have a harem or any relationship, these are all canon pairings. Besides, Frieza is asexual.**

 **Guest- In Chapter 3, multiple Zamasu hints were dropped, and now he's here, so I hope that answers your question about Trunks holding him in check.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
